Faible
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Levy s'est toujours pensée plus faible que Gajeel. Mais lui, que pense-t-il vraiment ? Drabble.


Un petit drabble presque sur mon couple préféré de Fairy Tail ! En espérant que vous aimerez !

Merci à Cha Darcy pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Faible**

-Arrête de penser que tu es faible face à moi, grogna Gajeel.

-Pardon ?

-Arrête de penser que tu es faible face à moi, répéta-il.

Levy baissa la tête. Elle l'observait s'entraîner depuis un bon moment. Elle s'était invitée, voulant passer un moment avec lui et il avait accepté sans rien dire. Elle s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre avec un livre. Au début elle lisait réellement mais finalement, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le fixer. Il faisait peur dans ce genre de moment, on pouvait voir toute sa force et cela l'effrayait mais surtout, il avait raison. Elle se sentait faible face à lui.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

Il regarda ailleurs.

-Peut-être en force brute, je te dépasse, mais toi tu as autre chose.

Elle aurait bien aimé lui demander quoi, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle était en train de chercher ce qu'il voulait dire par là, car elle n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir.

-J'ai l'impression de t'entendre réfléchir d'ici, c'est soûlant.

Elle rougit.

-Excuse-moi… C'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Il poussa un soupir et se retourna face à elle, toujours debout.

-Pourtant, tu es intelligente. Sûrement plus que moi.

-Alors c'est parce que tu crois que je suis plus intelligente que toi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement surprise.

-Je ne le crois pas, tu l'es, rectifia-t-il. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Mais alors… Pourquoi ?

Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. N'était-elle pas assez intelligente pour trouver seule ?

Elle le fixa et il sentit son regard sur lui. Cela l'agaçait parce qu'il s'en sentait troublé. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi facilement manipulable.

-Tu as de l'influence sur moi.

Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux surpris.

-Comment ça ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement. Il allait devoir tout lui dire ou quoi ? Mais lui dire quoi ? Il s'assit par terre. Il était au milieu de la forêt. Il aurait bien aimé partir et prendre une bonne douche après son entraînement de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais envie d'avoir cette discussion.

-Ton cerveau s'est-il enfui ou tu as décidé de me faire chier ?

Il attaquait avec l'ironie pour se défendre. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir. Levy dut le sentir plus sur la réserve car elle répondit avec beaucoup de calme.

-Tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose qui pourrait faire penser que tu tiens à moi, tu te moques de moi, directement après ?

Il ne répondit rien.

-C'est ça alors, s'écria-t-elle presque.

Il resta silencieux.

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu ne sais pas avouer tes sentiments. Tu ne sais pas les dire.

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras pour poser sa tête dessus.

-Moi je sais les dire les sentiments, chuchota-t-elle. Toutes ces choses qui t'effraient. Je peux m'avouer sans aucun problème que je t'aime. Que tous les membres de la guilde sont ma famille mais toi tu n'oses pas le reconnaître.

Il la regarda alors et ses yeux rouges ne l'impressionnèrent soudainement plus réellement. Elle les trouvait juste beaux mais elle aurait aimé y mettre plus de vie, plus de cœur.

-Tu as vu la force de notre guilde. Cette force qui est grâce à notre amour pour les uns et pour les autres. Nous ne sommes pas tous très puissants mais nous croyons toujours en ce que nous faisons et nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Nos sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse chez nous, comme à Phantom Lord. Ils sont une force.

Il avait tiqué lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son ancienne guilde mais il l'écoutait avec attention. Elle se mit à genoux sur la souche pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa la main sur la poitrine de Gajeel.

-Mais tu l'as toi aussi cette force. On n'est pas obligés d'employer des mots pour exprimer nos sentiments. On n'est pas obligés de passer sa vie à les hurler au monde entier. Le principal c'est de les assumer en soi, là.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis enveloppa la main de la Mage des mots avec la sienne.

-T'es là.

Elle lui sourit alors que des petites larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Il le vit et prit peur. Il voulut reculer mais elle lui maintient la main. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas faible.

Gajeel se détendit et passa un bras maladroit autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne le sut jamais mais ces quelques mots restèrent gravés dans l'esprit du Chasseur de Dragon. Lorsqu'il était dans des situations compliquées où il avait peur de perdre, où il avait envie de baisser les bras, il se rappelait de sa précieuse Crevette qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas faible.

Il sourit sans qu'elle ne le voie. Non, il ne serait plus faible maintenant et c'était grâce à elle.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

Lula's Lullaby


End file.
